


Under Pressure

by toboldlyhomo



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay, bottom!Bones, like really dirty I mean goddamn, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until five seconds ago, the title for this fic was "No Hanky Spanky."</p><p>Prompt: "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?" McKirk Because I love them and no they can not pretend cuz what's out is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you can't tell I'm still pretty new at this whole _dirty talk_ thing.

They were walking through the campus together on a cloudy spring day and, as always happened when talking to _Jim Kirk: Erection on Legs_ , the topic of sex came up. Leo was doing everything in his power, short of taking out a hypospray filled with anesthetic, to stop it. Though that was only because dragging a limp Jim back to their dormroom would be too much effort.

'You're always so uptight about this stuff, Bones," the blond said with a jab of his finger against Leo's chest. "It's just sex. Not like you're doing anything no one else has."

"Even if I did, it still wouldn't any of your business," Leo sniped.

Jim's smile turned feral, eyes sparkling mischievously. "So you're telling me you've got some secret kinks, are you?"

Leo groaned. The hypospray was starting to sound like a much more valid option. "I'm not sayin’ anythin’, kid. And once again, it ain't any of your business." He started walking faster, hoping Jim would drop the conversation.

"You're into doctor play, aren't you!?" Jim announced, making Leo look around nervously in case anyone heard him.

"I get enough of dealin’ with patients durin' clinic hours," Leo scowled. "Why would I want that in my private time?"

"Oh, how about nurse then? Bet you'd look great in that tight little outfit, Bones." Jim all but leered at him, still grinning impishly. He ducked out of the way as Leo moved to shove at his shoulder, laughing gleefully. "Okay, okay. No medical things, I got you."

Leo could feel himself flushing under Jim's scrutiny, and willed his skin to cool down. "There's no nothin’."

* * *

The next afternoon, Leo had just come back from a class and collapsed onto his bed. His cadet reds were strewn across the floor, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. He ordered the lights down, prepared to nap for the next hour or more.

He startled when Jim flung himself down on the corner of the mattress, sending Leo bouncing.

"What about spanking?" Jim asked excitedly.

Leo grabbed his pillow and held it over his head, blocking his ears with the stuffing to drown out Jim’s voice. He kicked his legs, hitting his roommate in the thigh and pushing him to the floor.

When he woke up again, he was alone, but on his bedside table there lay a scrawled note.

_So that’s a no on the hanky spanky?_

Leo crumpled up the note and tossed it at the wall across from him.

* * *

Several days passed without incident and Leo almost let himself hope that Jim finally dropped the subject.

Almost.

“Oh! How about gags?” Jim asked out of the blue, spinning lazily in a desk chair.

“For you? Why yes, Jim, I’d love it if you could shut up for a while.” Leo rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his studying and tapping his pen against the pages.

“Blindfolds then?” He asked hopefully.

The brunet let out a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands. “Still no,” he grumbled. “But if you keep askin’ me these dumb questions, I’m gonna leave you tied up outside in _only_ a blindfold.”

“Now that’s definitely kinky.” Jim’s eyes lit up and he gasped. A knowing smile crossed his face as he started pointing at Leo, finger jabbing at the air between them. “That’s it! You’ve got a restraint kink!”

Leo felt his face turn bright red in his hands, almost scorchingly hot to the touch. He glowered at the notes below him, determinedly doing anything to make sure he didn’t have to look at his roommate.

Jim leapt up from his chair and closed the distance between them, bouncing in triumph. “So what is it, then? You like holding people down and just making them _take it_ , or do you like being the one held down?”

“Only if they have the mouth to back it up,” Leo blurted out before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushed even deeper, the colour creeping down below his collar. “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?” he pleaded.

Jim inched even closer, a strange look in his limpid blue eyes. He reached out and grabbed Leo’s wrists in his hands, pinning them against the armrests, then leaned even closer, lips brushing against the shell of Leo’s ear. “So if I told you that you’re a dirty little slut and that I’m going to fuck you just like one…”

He heard and felt Leo’s reaction more than he saw it, the hitch in his breath and slight trembling of his body. Jim moved back to look at Leo’s eyes, hazel overshadowed by the blown pupils.

“And if I said I wanted to bend you over this desk and make sure you couldn’t even move for the next week without thinking of me inside of you, claiming you?” He added, this time keeping his gaze fixed on the brunet, as he tightened his grip on Leo.

“ _Jim_ ,” he whimpered, voice cracking. Leo writhed in his seat and swallowed hard, heart beating fast in his heaving chest.

Jim took in a deep breath, feeling bolder with each passing second and cue from Leo. “Everyone would know you’re mine, Bones.” He dropped his voice lower, eyes darting down to the evidence of how his words were affecting his friend. “I’d leave marks all over your body, bruises on your skin from my fingers and mouth. Every inch of you a sign saying _Property of James T. Kirk_ so that no one would dare touch you.”

Leo’s cock twitched against the tight confines of his uniform; his eyes turned glassy with need. “Please,” he begged Jim, wanting so badly what he promised. “Fuck, Jim, _please_!” The brunet surged forward to claim Jim’s mouth with his own, desperate for more contact, and shuddered when Jim slid his palms up Leo’s arms to grab his biceps.

Jim hoisted him up and roughly shoved him against the edge of the desk, where Leo then scooted backwards and sat down on top of it, splaying his legs to let Jim between them. He took the hem of Leo’s tshirt in his hands and tugged it over his head, leaving his broad shoulders and the lightly freckled planes of skin exposed.

Leo wanted to reach out to Jim, to touch him everywhere he finally could, but the blond quickly pinned his arms down again on the solid oak. His heart stuttered and the gasp that escaped his lips gave Jim the room to slip in his tongue, where he worshipped the inside of Leo’s mouth.

Jim bit Leo’s plush bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth and dragging out a moan from him. He inched closer, crowding into Leo’s space, and stood flush against his body.

Leo bucked his hips involuntarily at the pressure against his aching length, fingers uselessly clawing at the edge of the desk.

“Can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about this, Bones,” Jim commented when he relinquished Leo’s mouth, only to move lower and scrape his teeth across his tendon. “Thought about how I’d slowly work you open, make you beg me to fuck you,” he felt Leo’s pulse flutter against his lips as he sucked a bruise under his jaw, “but I wouldn’t. Not yet.”

Leo whimpered as the short stubble scratched at the sensitive skin of his exposed neck. “W-what would you do?”

Jim ground his hips against Leo, rubbing their cocks together through the layers of clothing that separated them. “I’d make you come with just my fingers,” he continued, “until you’re so loose and ready for me that all I’d need to do is slide inside of you, and then I’d make you suck the taste of your own come off of my fingertips. Make you keep sucking until you get so hard and desperate for me that you would do _anything_ just to come again.”

The brunet tipped his head back, baring his throat as a low groan escaped him. His brows were tightly knit together and his eyes scrunched shut, imagining every word Jim said to him. He felt unbearably empty, wanting Jim’s hard cock inside of him, for Jim to fill him up with his come as he marked every last piece of his sunkissed skin.

His body rocked into Jim’s heat, the friction of his clothing almost painful but turning him on even more. Leo wrapped his legs around Jim’s hips, forcing him closer, tighter. With every bruise Jim left on his skin, he gasped and felt his skin burn. His cock was leaking inside the confines of his pants, dampness soaking through the fabrics.

Jim nipped at the sensitive skin below Leo’s clavicle, then moved to the other side and did the same. He ducked his head and sucked one of the brunet’s nipples into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the hardening nub before closing his teeth around it.

A shout was torn from Leo’s mouth and he jerked hard against Jim.

When Jim pulled away from him, his face was hardset. “Take your pants off and turn around,” he ordered, eyes fiery with passion.

Jim opened the drawer of the desk while Leo followed his directions, pulling out lube and condoms and setting them on top. He walked out of the room quickly and returned with a black tie in his hands to find Leo leaning over the table, legs kicked shoulder width apart and hands clasped behind his back. Jim took a moment to fully admire the sight in front of him before taking off his own clothes.

He wound the tie around Leo’s wrists, tight enough to impede movement but not cut off the flow of blood. Leo pulled at them experimentally, humming in approval afterwards.

Jim ran his hands down the length of Leo’s back, from his shoulders to the point where his arse met his thighs, then slipped one beneath his body to grasp his cock. He stroked it slowly, getting a feel for its length and girth, as he rutted his own between Leo’s firm cheeks. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he moaned as the fingers of his other hand dug into Leo’s hip. “Bet you were made for this, Bones, made to take my cock.”

Leo whined and pushed back, the precome leaking from Jim’s slit easing the slide of flesh against flesh, but it wasn’t enough for him. His hands clenched and unclenched futilely in the lust-thick air between them, desperately wanting to grab Jim and simply force him inside with how badly he needed it.

“You’re such a slut,” Jim chastised as he reached for the bottle of lube. “So eager for me to just stuff you full of my cock and fuck you.” He let go of Leo’s body completely to flip open the cap, then slicked up his fingers with the liquid, still rolling his hips against him. Leaning over his body, Jim secured his mouth against Leo’s neck, biting and sucking, as he circled his hole with one of his fingers before pushing in.

He felt Leo tighten around it, trying to pull him in and keep him there. “Greedy little whore,” he muttered before biting him on the other side of his neck, then plunged in a second finger. Jim scissored them apart, slinking back with a hand pushing Leo down at his nape to watch the wet digits spread him open. He hungrily growled low in his throat and swallowed thickly as he imagined how it would feel to be inside of Leo, and rutted against his cheek.

“Now,” Leo whispered, hoarse and feverishly, “fuck, I need you now.” Jim withdrew his slick fingers and reached for a condom, but Leo stopped him before he could pick it up by half-growling and half-begging, “Fill me up, Jim.”

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim groaned. He grabbed the lube instead and slicked up his length, then pressed the tip against Leo’s entrance. He teased him slowly with it, pressing against his hole with the head, letting it slip into the tight, wet heat, and then retreating again. “I’m going to make sure you can’t even walk without remembering this,” he promised darkly.

He inched in slowly, intent on making Leo wild with desire as the brunet’s back arched up and he rocked his hips to try and force more of Jim’s cock inside of him.

Leo moaned at the stretch, harsh pants torn from his bite-reddened lips as Jim thrusted powerfully and seated himself deep within Leo’s willing body. He rested his forehead against the wooden tabletop, Jim’s length pressing against his walls and causing his heart to skip a beat when it hit him just right.

“God, you’re so tight,” Jim choked out, unable to stop his hips from making their small circular motions. He clutched the length of black tie twined around Leo’s wrists and tugged on them like reigns, forcing Leo’s chest off the table with his strength.

Gripping Leo’s hip with his other hand, fingers digging into the already bruising skin, he started to brutally pound into him, cock almost slipping all the way out before slamming back in. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the room, interspersed with the desperate sound of Leo’s keening and Jim’s strong grunts as he fucked him harder.

Leo tipped further back, head dropping to rest on Jim’s shoulder with his spine arching away, as his body lurched forward from the force of Jim’s thrusts.  He moaned, a high, strained sound, when Jim wrapped his fingers around Leo’s length and started to pump it in time with his movements.

"I should tie you up, leave you bound on top of my bed so I can fuck you whenever I want,” Jim said, voice low and gravelly as he continued to fist Leo’s cock, slower than before. “Maybe even shove a vibrator inside of you and leave it on all day, keep you hot and desperate for me as you try _so hard_ not to move because if you do, you won’t be able to stop yourself from coming over and over again."

Jim sucked another bruise into Leo’s over-sensitive neck, the skin now riddled with marks of varying sizes and colour. “Fuck, can’t you just imagine it? You lying there, shining with sweat and come, but still begging for more, because what you really need…. what you really _crave_ is me filling you, owning every last piece of you.”

Leo quivered before him, body clamping down on Jim as a tell-tale sign that he was about to come. Jim tightly squeezed the base of his cock, forming a narrow ring with his fingers to stop him from achieving the release he desired. “But the only way you’re going to come right now, _Leonard_ ,” he said as he tugged on Leo’s earlobe with his teeth, making him hiss out a breath, “is from my dick inside of you.”

Leo whimpered, his glistening skin trembling all over as rivulets of sweat ran down his body.

“And if you can’t manage that,” Jim added calmly, “I won’t let you come at all.”

"I- I can do it," Leo asserted, tears welling in his eyes and feeling like he might die if he didn't come soon. "Let me prove it."

Finger by finger, Jim released his almost vice-like grip. He returned his hands to Leo’s hips, where they settled over the familiar marks with which they aligned perfectly. With a quick snap of his hips, he pounded into Leo’s body, using his gasps and moans to target the sensitive bundle of nerves that held the key to his release. Jim was ruthless, pouring his years of experience into making Leo a sobbing mess with the intensity.

“C’mon,” he gritted out, “come for me, you little cockslut.”

Each driving thrust wrenched another cry from Leo’s throat, mouth forced open by the increasingly louder shouts of pleasure. “Jim,” he howled, “I’m, I’m gonna--” A shuddering moan wracked his body when Jim hit him just right again, sending stars into his field of vision and turning the world white before his eyes. Leo striped his bare chest and the heavy desk with his come, the acute force of his orgasm making his body go limp with Jim’s arms around his waist being the only thing keeping him standing.

Leo’s muscles clenched and spasmed around Jim’s length, the aftershocks wringing out his own peak as he bit the brunet’s shoulder to stifle a shout, the movement of his hips stuttering as he filled him with his come.

Leo started moaning again at the sensation, relishing how claimed it made him feel when he could do nothing but accept it into his body. He let the euphoria wash over him, sighing and mewling happily, as he fought to catch his breath again.

Jim reached behind Leo and undid the knot that joined his wrists together, taking them into his hands and rubbing at them to make sure he didn’t do any damage. He wrapped his arms snuggly around Leo, still holding their hands together, hugging him to his chest and nosing against his temple.

“Still wishing you’d never said anything?” Jim asked, a smug grin set in his face as he ran his fingertips reverently over the marks that riddled Leo’s body. The marks that _he_ put there.

Leo shook his head tiredly, twisting around to chastely kiss Jim on the lips. “We’d better be doin’ that again though,” he eventually panted out.


End file.
